plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurrikale
}} Hurrikale is a single-use premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It has been available for purchase since January 5, 2015. This plant is tied to the release of Frostbite Caves Part 1 teaser Piñata Parties. Hurrikale chills and pushes all zombies in its lane back up to approximately 5 tiles, but cannot push them off the lawn. Similarly to Blover, Hurrikale can also blow away all airborne enemies in its lane but it can't blow away certain zombies. Hurrikale's winds can also cause two Dandelions in its lane to release multiple bombs at once, but the Dandelions will be disabled for 10 seconds afterward. Origins Hurrikale's name is a portmanteau of "hurricane," a strong tropical cyclone often seen as a natural disaster, and "kale," a vegetable of the ''Brassica oleracea'' species. Hurrikale's ability is inspired from hurricanes, as it uses the power of a strong and cold wind to push back zombies and chill them for a short time. Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrades Strategies Hurrikale allows the player to fend off the incoming threats and buy time by pushing zombies back and slowing them down. As Hurrikale's effect is not diminished by the amount or strength of the zombies, Hurrikale can prove to be valuable in higher levels of the Endless Zones when large amounts of high health zombies such as Gargantuars will appear, especially in conjunction with chokepoints in Frostbite Caves or generated by Sweet Potato and Garlic. Because Hurrikale can instantly kill any zombie on the plankless lanes in Pirate Seas, using Sweet Potato or Garlic to force them onto those lanes and then using Hurrikale can kill large groups of zombies, even Gargantuars. This can be very helpful in the Endless Zone, Dead Man's Booty. When using Hurrikale in conjunction with fire-based plants, be aware that fire attacks will thaw pushed zombies, but not affect Hurrikale's pushing capability. While the pushing aspect is usually more important than the chilling aspect, fire plants can still be detrimental to Hurrikale's effectiveness, as they will reduce the time for the zombies to return to their original position after being pushed. Hurrikale will also extinguish Explorer Zombie's torch. Hurrikale can also be used as an emergency weapon against airborne zombies in its lane (including zombies launched by Chard Guard and Power Toss), although Blover is more suitable for the job as it can affect the entire screen. Hurrikale can also be used in conjunction with Dandelions to cause two in a lane to release several bombs at once. However, be aware that this leaves the Dandelions open to threats as they must recharge afterwards. Hurrikale is also useful in Jurassic Marsh levels in order to counter the dinosaurs' interactions with the zombies. It can be used either to slow down and push back zombies that were affected by T. Rex, or by simply pushing back zombies that were affected by any other dinosaur. Hurrikale can also be used as a stall-lock plant, if multiple are used repeatedly in the same lane. The player can confine normal speed zombies in that lane to the first three tiles, making it useful for levels that require the player to make a certain amount of sun or to whittle down on a high priority zombie such as a Gargantuar. It also works incredibly well with Squash, as Hurrikale pushes the zombies all together and Squash will destroy them when they're close enough. Lava Guava, Ghost Pepper, and Potato Mine / Primal Potato Mine work well with it as well, as they require a small area for the zombies to be in. Additionally, Grapeshot, Cherry Bomb and Bombegranate work great as well. You can also use Dandelion with it for a combo. Gallery Trivia *It can kill any zombie in plankless lanes in Pirate Seas. *Although the Almanac states that its recharge is fast, it is actually mediocre. *It cannot eliminate zombies from the yard that were sprung by Spring Bean, hurled by any other zombie or flung by Chard Guard. **Similarly, it cannot blow away Zombie Parrots when it is about to carry a plant even though Blover can. *In the 3.1 update, its blowing sound was changed and its leaves behind the rotors became lighter in color. *Its gem price has been changed five times: **When Fire Peashooter appeared in stores on February 17, 2015, Hurrikale's price was changed from 129 gems to 99 gems, and finally to 79 gems. **When Dandelion was released, its price was changed to 109 gems. **Its price was changed back to 129 gems in the Frostbite Caves Part 2 update. It was once again changed to 79 gems. **In the 3.4.4 update, the price was changed back to 99 gems. *If timed correctly, it can end Turquoise Skull Zombie's burning attack. *It and Lava Guava are the only plants where their textures were changed during an update. **Coincidentally, both of these plants are obtained by gems. *It appears to take a deep breath before blowing. See also *Blover ru:Ураганная капуста de:Hurrikohl Category:Premium plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces